Definitely Love
by TheAlly014
Summary: GlennXOC One-shot. Sequel to Just Maybe. Enjoy! -WILL BE ADDED TO AND REVISED LATER-


_**A/N: A new Prince Glenn drabble even though people haven't reviewed Just Maybe, this is a sequel, but CAN stand on its **__**own**__. __**It's not finished "entirely", but I will add more writing/details later. For now, enjoy**_

* * *

**Definitely Love**

Bright diamonds painted the sky above them. Skylar sighed contentedly as Prince Glenn interlocked their fingers. They were laying in soft flower fields with the prince and felt her heart shudder in her chest. It had been so long since she'd been so close to him, and Skylar felt her eyes swell up with tears. She turned on her hip and laid her head on Glenn's chest. Everything around her slowly disappeared with each shallow breath.

"Skylar," Glenn whispered and traced her shoulders with his fingertips, "I've missed this." He pressed his lips to her hair.

Glenn tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes. He had fought long and hard to win his father over and even worse to find Skylar. He recalled her parting letter before she took off and bit his lip fiercely. _It's better this way. I'll miss you, Glenn. I'm sorry. Tell Alan I'm sorry, too..._

"Glenn." Skylar spoke into his chest, "I'm sorry."

"Stop, Skylar." He raised his hand to her lips, "My father made you leave."

She shook her head and dug her nails into his shirt, "You know how I am. I would have fought harder, but I thought you didn't want me around anymore."

"What made you think that?"

"The way Yu acted and how you felt about his actions toward me." Skylar mumbled and stared up at him, "I know he liked me, Glenn. However, you didn't realize I cared for you."

"You didn't realize I cared for you either." He quickly shot back with a smirk.

Skylar laughed and for the first time in months, meant it completely, "We were in one big misunderstanding is all." She tried not to sound bitter, but it was difficult to swallow back all she had wallowed in these past couple of months.

Glenn heard the sadness before he saw it in her eyes. He'd never though that she cared because she couldn't remember him. Was it really so irrational for him to think there was no chance? She was not only older than him but stronger than he could ever hope to be. Glenn didn't know if he could ever survive months with the mindset of never seeing her again. He tried to find her and feared she didn't care. If what Skylar said was true, she would have moved on in a couple of days. The look in her dark eyes, though, told him otherwise. Glenn was sure she never would forget him as he would never forget his raven haired, easily angered, clumsy princess.

Glenn looked into Skylar's eyes and stared hard, "Skylar, I," he stuttered and felt the cool night breeze brush against his hot skin as he chewed his cheek for courage, "I love you."

Skylar dropped her gaze to his lips and up to his eyes, slowly caressing his jaw and cheek, "The question isn't whether you love me, Glenn, but if you're allowed to." She bit back as the bile spewed from her mouth. She had wanted to return his sentiment with tears and a passionate smooch, but a figment of her nightmare returned at the thought of him leaving her.

Prince Glenn fumed and grumbled, "This is the kind of stuff that caused a misunderstanding between us." He sighed and grabbed her hand with both of his, "I love you, Skylar RaShae. Stop looking for reasons to doubt me."

She bit her tongue and caught his golden glare burn into her temple, "I just," she hesitated and looked up, "I'm afraid."

His eyes widened in shock, and he couldn't believe his fearless, hard-headed Skylar was admitting to being scared. Not of just anything either. The one thing that comes naturally between them, and it's what scares the hell out of her. Glenn nearly laughed but he knew his Skylar would punch him and run off to her cabin. Slowly, he shook his head and pulled her against him.

"You don't have to be afraid when you're with me." Glenn whispered encouragingly, "If you ever are, you should point it out."

"What if I do? Will you take it?" She asked suspiciously.

With a stiff nod, Glenn smirked, "I'll take it like a man."

Skylar chuckled, "Damn, Glenn." Her heart fluttered anxiously in her chest at their proximity, "Glenn."

He brought his gaze down to her eyes, "Yes?"

Skylar felt it swell up in her chest before she could say it. Swelling, she lightened as well. Strangely, her lips tugged up on their own, and the rut she had been in seemed like a distant nightmare. The darkness couldn't last in the bright starry sky above her. Even though they laid in the tickling long grass and dainty flowers, it was night. She felt a sense of symbolism in that. Through the darkness, the hardships, she and Glenn remained in the understanding that their relationship would survive. They would argue and scream at one another, but, in the end, she knew she would force a kiss on his proud, hateful cheek and apologize. Skylar knew they'd work and be better for it.

With this in mind, Skylar found the words she was about to say a little easier to declare.

"I love you." She swiftly grimaced, "Now I don't say that to just anyone, Glenn. Don't you get the idea that I say that to every-"

Glenn jerked her to him and his lips crashed against hers in one motion. Skylar groaned in resistance into his mouth but found her argument fading into nothing. His lips tasted sweetly rich, like dark chocolate and she found herself nibbling his bottom lip. His hand tangled into her black locks as she grabbed his brunette mop of hair with a fury. Glenn chuckled against her lips and defiantly turned his head away from hers. Skylar pitifully stared up her lashes at him without another movement. He succumbed as quickly as he'd turned from her. Gingerly, he pecked her rose skin and gave her a chaste kiss.

"You won't receive another kiss until you've returned to Oriens with me." Glenn's playful expression dissipated and he mocked seriousness with a stern glare in her direction.

Skylar played along and quietly nodded her head under the nape of his neck, "Yes, love."

The prince found his will cracking at her tender words. His sanity drained with his self-control as he huddled his nose into her floral scented hair. Kissing her head, he smiled into her scalp and shut his eyes. He didn't have the strength to speak another word to her in fear that she would strike his heart with her gentle words again. Glenn clenched his teeth as she placed a kiss to his neck and nestled back into his chest. Glenn decided Skylar was determined to kill him. Smirking into the night, his drowsy eyes shut on their own. If Skylar would be the death of him, then she would be the sweetest death he could ever ask for. He was satisfied and despite the anxiety he knew was there, she was too. That made sleeping much easier.


End file.
